mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Android Features
Android Features are mutation-like abilities, that are rolled like actual mutations. Unlike actual mutations, Androids never get any new features when exposed to radiation. Industrial and Civilian Features Roll 1d6 - on a result of 1-5, roll on the Industrial and Civilian feature chart below, on a result of 6 roll on the Military feature chart below. Industrial and Civilian feature chart: These android features were commonly installed in industrial and civilian androids - roll 1d4 once and consult the following list: 1. USB 4.0 - this particular model of android has USB 4.0 compatibility. USB 4.0 has an extremely high data transfer rate and wireless connectivity to a range of 10d10 feet. Any high-tech device within this range that is compatible with the USB 4.0 protocol can be accessed remotely provided it is not password protected. Data can be transferred, devices controlled and tech-rolls can be made at up to this range. Examples of devices that commonly were compatible with USB 4.0 include most computers made after 2017, smart houses, many televisions, many smart phones and most smart vehicles. In addition, some androids can remove their positronic brains and, as long as the range of the USB 4.0 is not exceeded, control their brainless bodies remotely. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. 2. Blow Torch - commonly installed on industrial androids. Roll 1d6 - on a result of 1-5, the blow-torch replaces the left hand. On a 6, the blowtorch emerges from a compartment in the left arm (the android still has the use of its left hand). The blowtorch can be used as a melee weapon but its extremely limited reach makes it relatively ineffective. Attacks with the blow torch are at a -4 penalty to hit - however, they do a healthy chunk of damage if the attack is successful: 4d8 damage. They can also be used to cut through metal or burn through other substances that are not more than 2" thick. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. 3. Vocal Modulator - the android is capable of perfectly replicating sounds that it has heard through its vocal apparatus. This ability is not limited to speech, and indeed, the android can hear and reproduce sounds above and below the audible frequency range of human hearing. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. 4. Limited Transformation - the android was designed with movable parts such that it can undergo a limited transformation into one other form, determined at character creation in consultation with the Mutant Lord. Common forms include vehicles such as motorcycles, pallet lifts or hoverscooters, and furniture items such as chairs or desks. A common variant is to have only portions of the androids body transform - legs slide open and reveal wheels, or arms extend and hands become clamps, etc. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. (feel free to add more and adjust the type of die used to roll for the feature noted in the entry above the feature chart - Mutant Lord Carl) Military Android Feature Chart: These Android Features were commonly installed on military android models. Roll 1d4 once and consult the following chart: 1. Laser Guidance System - as long as the android has line of sight to its target, it can emit a laser beam that aids in targeting ranged attacks. The android gets a bonus of +4 to hit stationary targets and +2 to hit moving targets with ranged attacks. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. 2. Camouflage -''' the android has special, durable LCD screens mounted on its body that can be used to mimic its surroundings, granting an effective camouflage. There is a 2 round delay while the surroundings are processed before the camouflage takes effect - when used for camouflage, in all other ways this feature functions like the Chameleon Epidermis mutation. In addition, these screens can be used to emit light (at the choice of the android, the light can be emitted from its entire body or only certain areas). This light can illuminate out to 30'. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. '3. Com-Link '- the android is equipped with a com-link that enables it to communicate at up to a 1d4 mile range with anyone else who has a com-link, radio tuned to the correct frequency, satellite, or similar piece of technology. Roll 1d6 - on a result of 1-5, the android has one additional com-link that can be used by any being with ears and on a result of 6 the android has 1d4+1 additional com-links. Any additional com-links are stored in a small compartment in the androids chest when not in use. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. '''4. Rocket Boots - the android has rockets mounted to the bottom of its feet. It can fly at speeds of up to 1d6 hundred MPH. While flying at high speeds (over 100 MPH), the android has very poor maneuverability. This is left to the Mutant Lord to adjudicate. The android can fly for a total of 6d10 minutes each day (both max speed and total flight time to be rolled once at character creation). When this total is used up, the android cannot fly again until 24 hours have passed and its energy cells have recharged. Added by Carl Nash of the Mutagenic Substance blog. (feel free to add more and adjust the type of die used to roll for the feature noted in the entry above the feature chart - Mutant Lord Carl) Equivalent Mutations to Android Features In the normal rules, Androids roll mutations like Mutants, but these "mutations" are considered a technological feature. In most cases these features work the same as the mutation, like how telekinetic abilities are usually some form of force field or tractor beam, but there are some mutations with no technological equivalent. The bast example are psychic abilities like Neural Telepathy Possession or Precognition, or are uniquely biological, like Albinism, Poison Susceptibility or Reduced Immune System. They can still be used, but would work vary differently. With psychic-like abilities, they would effect usually effect computers, robots, and other electronic units. On the other hand, justifying an unusual biological feature would require some creative thinking, or might get substituted for something equally beneficial (or harmful). Renaming the mutations could give better context to these features then just a place-hold ability. As some of android features have slightly altered uses, an explanation for some of them are provided below. A number of these require explanation with how work differently. A number of these can make a special attack called "Hacking". A Hack works like a Metal Attack, with Willpower counting as the strength of a Hack as well as the ability to counter a Hack through a mix of firewalls, dummy barriers and ICEs (intruder countermeasure electrodes). The ability to Hack requires a communication link (with a range based on the feature) or direct up-link (a touch attack) and a feature that allows an Android to make a Hack. A Hack my be used on a computer, a robot, an advanced vehicle, a mecha, powerarmor, someone's cyberware, or even another Android. For range, use the original mutation. Transformation - This might be a shape-shifting ability akin to the T-1000 from Terminator 2, or it might be a transformation into per-established mode akin to a Transformer. Robotic Control - With a successful Hack, an Android can takeover the physical functions of a machine, by bypassing it's CPU. Weather Control Uplink - The Android was built with a device that can link-up to a control weather satellite, and works just like the Mutation. Possessor-control Hacking - With a successful Hack, an Android can disrupt a machine's logic (or an AI's "emotions") to effect it's rationality. EMP Discharge - The Android Discharge a powerful electromagnetic pulse that disables all unprotected machines and electronic devices within a 25' radius. Organic creatures, isolated devices, and anything protected by a force field are unaffected by the burst. Increased Firewall - This bolster-up an Android's passive defense, and stays alert with an active scan of all machines within it's area. Sensory Hack - With a successful Hack, an Android can disrupt a machine's sensory-output, and freely manipulate that the machine perceives. Advanced Networking - This allows an Android to link-up with other machines in the network in-order to operate in highly coordinated tasks, like construction, problem-salving, or even an offensive hack. Trying to Hack this network alone is vary risky, as one would face the combined defense of the group, and the hacking abilities of each member. Offensive Hacking - The Android can access other machines by a comm-link or direct up-link, and overload their CPUs. Cellular Communications - This feature allows an Android to communicate with other machines or communication devices at a grater range (around 3 miles), or Hack a machine it has line of sight with. Remote-Override - With a successful Hack, an Android can completely override a machine, by possessing it's CPU. An Android using this attack is in a blind and defenseless state. Advanced Provability Projection - This allows an Android to project the outcome of a wide range of situations out to 3 minutes, but at the risk of it's CPU overheating and locking-up tiring to possess all the data. Offensive Back-hack - This sends out a nasty feedback loop to an offending Hacker. This works like the Mind Reflection mutation, but usable against hacking. Power Absorption - This Android can absorb electromagnetic energy. When used, all electrical devices and power supplies within range of the field are drained (power plants and fusion batteries are not exhausted this way, but their active out-put will get disrupted). If they take in power over 3 times their CON score, then it starts to overheat, and must rest to "vent-off" the excess heat or else it would lose 1d4 CON a round from internal heat damage. Organic creatures, isolated devices, and anything protected by a force field are unaffected by the drain. Underpowered - This Android power supply is ether Broadcast Powered or Solar Powered. As long as it remands within the range of a broadcast power generator or under direct sunlight, it would have an abundant supply of power. Going out of the area or in a dark area weakens it until its secondary batteries runs out in 12 hours. Category:Rules Category:Mutations